


[Podfic] In Memoriam

by Podfixx



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Amnesia, Anal Sex, Angst, Blogs, Drama, English Accent, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Mystery, Oral Sex, PTSD, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Post-Reichenbach, Romance, Sherlock's Violin, Soundcloud, UST, sherlock in a sheet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Podfixx
Summary: Sherlock returns from his self-imposed exile to find a John Watson he barely recognises. Now he must solve the mystery of the disappeared man and try to rebuild their relationship as well as deal with his own return to a London that has forgotten him.Post The Reichenbach Fall. Romance, angst, slash. Sherlock x John.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strangegibbon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangegibbon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Memoriam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/418961) by [strangegibbon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangegibbon/pseuds/strangegibbon). 

> Many thanks to strangegibbon for permission to pod their great story.   
Music: Plan Of Action by Anne Doherty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! Sorry for the hiatus - a bit of a rest and some fierce painkillers have got me back at work today but I'm as tired as a very, very tired person this evening!  
I hope you enjoy this latest Sherlock story - a bit of a psychological, thrillerish story that will span the next three weeks.


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a soft spot for this chapter!   
Have a lovely weekend, lovely peeps.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another lovely week of podfic. I have some cracking chapters for you this week, stay tuned!


	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive my 'radio silence' of late - I'm working hard to get the next pods ready for you and it feels like a losing battle at times. I'm currently about three weeks ahead (including the remainder of this one!) but I know that there's a week coming up where I have another pull on my time and I don't know how much, if any time, I will have to devote to podding. Even posting may become a bit dicey - (end October/beginning of November) but I'll do my best, as ever.   
I have two stories part recorded - one of which is huge and I'm only 2/3 through recording with no editing done, as yet and another that is 5/8 recorded with no editing yet and that story isn't yet even finished being written!!  
I'm trying hard for no gaps but, tbh, I may have no choice. We'll see. Wish me luck!!


	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lovely long chapter for you today!
> 
> Thank you so much for all your lovely messages of support, they mean the world.
> 
> Wishing you a great weekend doing things you enjoy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to our final week of this great story.   
They both get what they want in today's chapter. Or do they?


	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snap. Crackle. Pop.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More explanations - if you can bring yourself to wade through all the intimacies first! 😉


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are at the end of another fantastic story! How the time flies.  
Have a lovely weekend and I hope to see you back here next week for another cracker!


End file.
